


What Was That?

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confused, John blinked.  “What was that?” </p><p>Refusing to look up from his phone, Sherlock grumbled, “You heard me the first time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patemalah21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patemalah21/gifts).



> This is a late birthday gift for patemalah21. I hope this brings a smile to her face. :-)
> 
> Many thanks to MapleleafCameo for looking through this for me!

Confused, John blinked. 

“What was that?” 

Refusing to look up from his phone, Sherlock grumbled, “You heard me the first time.” 

John couldn’t let the opportunity pass by. He set his half eaten meal on the coffee table and leaned against the back of the sofa. Sherlock dared to sneak a peek and found a well known face staring back at him, left eyebrow slightly raised. 

“Maybe, but I have a hard time believing I heard you correctly.” 

Wishing to put a swift end to the conversation, Sherlock almost leaped out of his seat.

He only made it so far as the kitchen doorway before hearing, “Who talked with you? Mrs. Hudson? Lestrade? Mycroft?” 

Sherlock whirled around, scowling. Surprisingly, John just was behind him. 

“No, I didn’t speak to Mycroft,” he spat. “Or Garrett-”

“His name is Greg!” 

A long hand waved carelessly through the air, “Meaningless data.”

John shook his head, “So Mrs. Hudson.”

Giving in, Sherlock nodded. “As we talked, I realized that you were right and I was wrong!”

“About?” John asked, his eyes twinkling

Sherlock placed his forehead against his partner’s. “About how, amazingly, I mean as much to you as you do to me.” 

“I knew you’d get there.” 

Both men chuckled, exchanged soft kisses and words of love, before agreeing that their lives were brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> Last week I had a creative few hours and wrote six pieces, finishing a seventh. On Friday I will post a piece for MapleleafCameo and then post the remaining five finished stories one Monday at a time.
> 
> Except for one piece, they are basically Johnlock fluff. I don't know what came over me but I hope you enjoy them! :-)


End file.
